EclipseClan The Life and Times of a Clan
by The Drum Major
Summary: A new single Clan had been made. They have a two sided history and secrets are uncovered about their Clan's past. This Clan has been one Clan, only to be torn into two. Now they are united again and live in prosperity. They have no idea that it will not last.
1. Introduction and History

EclipseClan ~ The History/Introduction

"EclipseClan was not always like this you know." The elder tom began. He would tell this story to anyone who asked. He had been alive when this all happened long ago. He remembered it all clearly. One thing that had served him well over his moons had been his memory.

"We used to be called MountainClan, IceClan, and FireClan. Now I beat you're wondering how one clan could have three different names. That is what this story is about." The elder spoke, starting with a peculiar thought. There were six kits that were there, three from one litter two from another, and then one. The elder tom was very well aware of the cat sitting on top of the den listening.

"We were first named MountainClan. We were a young clan and at the time I was a young kit. Our leader was Spiritstar, he was a very kind tom. He lead our Clan to victories and happiness. It was a wondrous time to be in our clan." He paused, the kits were very intent on this story. It was their first time hearing it, it would catch them by surprise. But it was a sad story, but ended better then the middle. But it had to be told none the less. The old tom remember Spiritstar well, his short white fur and light blue eyes. But he also remember those who wanted him gone. Wintersnow, Polarfang, Iciclefur, and Wolfclaw.

"But there were some who were not so happy to be in the Clan. There were four warriors of our Clan who lead an attack of rouges and loners. Wolfclaw was the leader of the attack, his number one followers were Polarfang, Iciclefur, and Wintersnow. They had been against Spiritstar since he became leader. One day they lead the attack that took the last lives of our beloved leader. I had just been named an apprentice, the last apprentice that Spiritstar ever made." He paused again to let that sink in. The elder tom remember how he had requested to choose his own warrior name, he choose the suffix Spirit. Making his name Whitespirit. Whitespirit remember all to well what happened after Spiritstar's death. It made him deeply sad.

"After Wolfclaw took the last lives away from our leader he went on to take his place. He took up the leader's position and was given the name Wolfstar. Polarfang had killed our Clan's deputy during the attack and decided by Wolfstar that she should be named the new deputy. The ruled over the Clan with an icy hold, and even renamed the clan; IceClan." Whitespirit remembered the day when Wolfstar called the Clan together to tell them the news, it was when he made Polarfang his deputy too. Iciclefur and Wintersnow became his two most senior warriors and went with him everywhere and did his dirty work.

"For moons this continued, no one in the clan could stand up to them. For they would be killed. Our new leader required the warmest bedding for himself and most of the time apprentices and queens had little or no bedding. Wolfstar made everyone hunt for him first, even thought in leaf bare there was not so much prey as it was, he made it so that he would eat before everyone else. When things seemed most dark in the clan in the dead of leaf bare, a group of cats surge out from the Clan it's self. They had been planning to over throw Wolfstar all along." Whitespirit continued, getting into the story further.

"There was another group of cats, Foxfang, Embertail, Summerstream, and Phoenixwing. Like what Wolfstar had done to Spiritstar, Phoenixwing did to Wolfstar. And the Clan once more had a new leader and deputy. Phoenixwing took the name Phoenixstar and Embertail became the new deputy." Whitespirit remember how he could not believe what they had done! Sure it got rid of Wolfstar and his demons but it made them no different then before. Phoenixstar was no better then Wolfstar.

"Phoenixstar was in any case worse then Wolfstar. She rained fire over the clan with her glare and gave the clan a new name of FireClan. She made every cat hunt for themselves and themselves alone. Any cat caught hunting for another would be with out prey for a day or two and had to hunt for her with one of her guards at all times. At this time I was finally made a warrior. I took the name Whitespirit, and joined the other warriors." He said to those listening. The cat above the den had a faint quiet purr that Whitespirit could hear and it comforted him. The kits didn't seem to notice the presences of another cat, which was appreciated by the elder tom.

"Over the several moons that followed, it got hotter and hotter. From the middle of leaf bare it immediately started heating up here. That summer was scorching hot out and no cat could go out long enough before getting over heated. But that did not matter to Phoenixstar. She still demanded hunting and border patrols every day, but there was not much prey because of the extream hear. Suddenly, a few days later, Phoenixstar fell ill. She had a blazing fever and our medicine cat could not cure it. A few weeks later she died. Never to move again, all of her lives had been taken by the fever." He said to the kits. He remembered the day when it was announced.

"One by on threw out the weeks of her sickness her closest warriors Foxfang, Summersun, and Embertail had all died. Leaving us with no leader and no deputy. Our medicine cat helped by leading the clan for a few days until a sign was sent on who should be the leader." Whitespirit remembered when their medicine cat had told the clan who is the new leader. It had shocked him to his core, and he had moved forward with it.

"On the day that out medicine cat announced our new leader, the world seemed to be in harmony. It wasn't to hot and not to cold out, just right. The whole clan had gathered to hear the decision. Our medicine cat stood on the leader's rock and told the clan out there had been a vision of a cat with the brightest spirit, who had lived through the clan's entire time of dis-harmony. Can any of you kits guess who our ancestors had picked?" Whitespirit asked them curiously. The six kits shook their heads for they could not. Whitespirit said the next line with great pride.

"Our warrior ancestors had picked me. Whitespirit to be the new leader. I was honored and accepted it greatly. I choose a warrior she-cat named Rosebush to be the deputy. And changed the clan's name to EclipseClan. We have lived on from this day known as that. This is the clan you all were born into and this is how we shall stay. I choose the name because it represented us true and true. The moon was MountainClan, the darkness that blocked the moon was IceClan, and the ring of fire/light around the dark moon was FireClan." Whitestar said. He had ruled for many many many moons before stepping down and letting Rosebush be the new leader. Whitestar was an old tom cat and had served his clan well.

"Now off you go kits. Your mothers are waiting." He said nosing them out of his den. He walked them out and looked up top of the den, where the short white furred blue eyed tom cat was lying down listening. "Greeting Spiritstar." He said with a purr. "Hello there Whitestar, I will always come when you tell that story. I know that you know this. And I will be there with you when you join StarClan." Spiritstar said and continued to watch over his old Clan. One of the kits looked back and saw Whitestar looking at the top of his den, nothing more.

* * *

><p>The ending is basically meaning that Whitestar is the only cat who can see Spiritstar.<p> 


	2. Allegiances

**EclipseClan ~ Allegiances**

**Leader:** Rosestar, a long haired light ginger she-cat with amber eyes and darker ginger markings.

**Deputy:** Spottedtail, a bracken colored she-cat with black spots  
>Apprentice: Rainpaw<p>

**Medicine Cat: **Feathersong, a silver and white she-cat with blue eyes  
>Apprentice: Robinpaw<p>

**Warriors:** Brambletail, a dark brown tom with light browns and cream mixed into his pelt along with his amber eyes

Mosspelt, a light brown she-cat with green eyes  
>Apprentice: Nightpaw<p>

Pinestripe, a bracken colored tabby tom with brown eyes  
>Apprentice: Stormpaw<p>

Smokestep, a black tom with pale blue eyes  
>Apprentice: Dawnpaw<p>

Pantherclaw, a black tom with green eyes  
>Apprentice: Ripplepaw<p>

Rowanfur, a long-furred dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with a lot of white on her chest and green eyes  
>Apprentice: Pebblepaw<p>

Dapplewhisker, black calico with orange and white patches with bright green eyes  
>Apprentice: Foxpaw<p>

Mousespots, a pure white tom with misty grey speckles of spots on his legs, back, tail, ears, and face

Hazelnose, a slim, short-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

Greenwillow, a white she-cat with emerald green eyes

Hawktalon, a brown tom with green eyes

Reedsplash, a ginger tom with blue eyes

Copperfawn, a light ginger she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowflight, a dark brown tom with brown eyes

**Apprentices: **Nightpaw, a black tom with white paws and white fur on his belly along with his brown eyes

Stormpaw, a silver and grey she-cat who has mossy green eyes

Dawnpaw, a white she-cat with blue eyes

Ripplepaw, a bracken colored tom with green eyes

Pebblepaw, a light brown tom with light blue eyes

Foxpaw, a ginger tom with amber eyes

Rainpaw, a silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Queens and Kits: **Applefur, a reddish colored she-cat mother of Brambletail's kits; Mintkit a black and white tom, Berrykit a black tom, and Sunkit a yellowish colored tom

Leafwing, a brown she-cat with leaf green eyes mother of Pinestripe's kits; Bearkit a big brown tom and Pumakit a small brown she-cat

Silvertail, a silver tabby she-cat mother of Smokestep's kit, Larkkit a small black tom

**Elders: **Whitestar, an old white tom with pale blue eyes

Greyfoot, an old grey she-cat with a white muzzle

Cherryseed, an old ginger she-cat with green eyes

Halffur, an old brown tom who's fur is very thin

Longclaw, a grey she-cat with a long tail and brown eyes


	3. Chapter 1 ( of the actual story )

Chapter 1

_Spottedtail walked through her _Clan's camp. It was very large and had many expansions made to it over it's many moons of being a home for the Clan. Spottedtail was standing by the Hightree. It was where Rosestar the Clan leader addressed the Clan. The Hightree was a very thick pine tree that had stopped growing about eight feet tall. It had a lower branch that jut out about two feet down from there, and that was where Spottedtail sat since she was the deputy. The rest of the Clan sat down on the ground when meetings were called. There were many cats in the Clan. The large number were helpful when bands of rouges passed through or loners were threats to the Clan. Spottedtail walked passed the base of the Hightree, there was an opening big enough for a cat to go through it. This was were Rosestar's den was, every leader slept here.

Spottedtail's own den was located right next to the entrance to the camp. She slept with the other warriors in a hollowed out tree trunk. The tree trunk was more of an outer shell for the warriors den, inside there were many nests made for all of the warriors. There were also ferns and other small harmless plants that grew around and inside their den. A cluster of brambles and ivy made a thick and durable roof over the den, it was appreciated when it rained. The warriors den was becoming crowed and yet another expansion would have to be made to fit all the cats comfortably. There was another den multiple rabbit hops to the right of the warriors den, it was home to the apprentices of the Clan. Currently they had seven warrior apprentices and one medicine cat apprentice. Spottedtail had an apprentice of her own, Rainpaw a silver tabby she-cat. Directly across from the apprentices den was the nursery. At the moment there were three queens, Applefur, Leafwing, and Silvertail. Right where the nursery was but on the opposite side of the camp was where the elders den was, Whitestar, Greyfoot, Cherryseed, Halffur, and Longclaw lived there. To the right of the elders den was the medicine cat den. Feathersong, a silver and white she-cat, was the Clan's medicine cat. She had an apprentice, Robinpaw. Robinpaw was a very dark ginger colored she-cat, her fur was reddish.

The sun had not yet come out from behind the horizon, and the Clan was still asleep. Or so Spottedtail thought. Something sharp pirced her tail and it caused Spottedleaf spin around quickly and confront her attacker. It was only young Larkkit, he was a small black tom. His mother, Silvertail, was probably still sleep in the nursery. Spottedtail knew that his father, Smokestep, was fast asleep in the warriors den after the moonhigh patrol. Larkkit's green eyes glowed happily, his small claws held captive of the she-cat's tail.

"Larkkit, does your mother know that you are up at this hour?" Spottedtail asked gently.

"No Spottedtail she doesn't. She's sleeping." Larkkit replied. He unhooked his claws from her tail.

"And what will she think if she awakes and finds that her only kit is not at her side? Where he should be sleeping." She countered.

"I couldn't help it! Look at all the stars! Everything is so quiet at night, so calm and peaceful." The young kit said.

"Perfect for sleeping cat." Spottedtail meowed.

"Then why aren't you sleeping?" the small black tom asked, his ears raised.

"Because I too find it calming and peaceful. The best time for me to think." She answered.

"About what?" Larkkit asked.

"Everything." Spottedtail said.

The two of them sat in silence for several minutes. In that time the sun was beginning to peak out over the horizon. It continued to come out more until Larkkit noticed shadows. He whipped around and stared in awe. The placing on the Hightree made the sunlight peer all around it, giving it a holy-ish glow. The warm rays fell on the kit's fur and he stood tall, soaking in the soft morning rays. Spottedtail stood taller then him and when the sun's light fell on her, her bracken colored pelt shimmered, her black spots adding to the effect.

"Larkkit, would you like to go out into the territory with me?" Spottedtail asked.

Larkkit spun around to face the deputy. He smiled and his eyes lit up even more. Then his face fell. "But kits aren't allowed out of the camp!" He said.

"I think there is an exception for this time. A reward for you, since you successfully snuck up on me. Let's go." Spottedtail said and bounded across to the entrance.

The little kit ran to catch up to her and she paused just inside of the entrance to the camp, which was made out of a thick bramble patch ivy was thoroughly intertwined in the entrance. Larkkit skidded to a halt at her side and waited for her to say it was okay. Spottedtail crept forward silently and slowly out of the entrance. All of her senses were alert to determine if it was safe for the young kit.

Surprisingly she could scent Leafwing and Pinestripe. Their scents were close and mingled together. Spottedtail knew they were mates, and Pinestripe was the father of Leafwing's two kits; Bearkit a large dark brown tom with green eyes and Pumakit a small light brown (somewhat bracken colored) she-cat with brown eyes. What was surprising was that the two of them were up this early.

Spottedtail quickly picked up Larkkit in her jaws and rushed over into a large holly bush. She set the kit down at her paws and listened intently to see if the other two warriors had heard or seen her. She froze when they passed a few rabbit hops in front of the holly bush. Leafwing's dark brown pelt was pressed against Pinestripe's bracken colored fur. Their tails were intertwined and they stumbled slightly as they walked for the Clan camp. They were giggling and seemed very giddy. There was a scent on them that was not unfamiliar to Spottedtail, but it wasn't a smell that you found on cats every day. The scent was milk and Spottedtail knew that Leafwing was expecting kits again. She had probably just told Pinestripe the news.

Spottedtail and Larkkit went unnoticed and she breathed out. Larkkit walked out from under the bush and stared at everything. Spottedtail padded out too and sat down watching the little kit. A butterfly fluttered above his head and the kit leaped high with his paws out stretched. He swatted at the butterfly and managed to nick one of it's wings. The small little green butterfly fluttered and fell to the ground. It was making an attempt to become airborne once more but Larkkit dove for it.

"Don't. Attack a leaf instead, that poor butterfly is very fragile and you've injured it." Spottedtail warned.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry butterfly, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to play." Larkkit meowed sadly.

"Just give it a minute, it may get up." She said.

Larkkit crouched down and laid his belly to the ground. His nose was right at eye level with the small butterfly and he watched in intensively. Seconds trickled by and Spottedtail thought it wasn't going to move, but it's wings started beating and it arose from the ground. Larkkit raised his head with it and reached out with his nose. The butterfly landed on his pink nose and it hovered there for a few moments. Larkkit's head was pointed to the sky and his eyes were locked on the butterfly.

The butterfly's wings beat faster and it flew high into the sky and away from Spottedtail and Larkkit. Spottedtail watched as Larkkit continued to looked above his head then slowly he turned to face the she-cat. He rose to his paws and walked around the small section they were in.

"You know what Spottedtail? I think I want to save my time out here in the territory for when I am an apprentice. Can we go back now?" Larkkit asked.

"Of course. If I didn't already have an apprentice I would request to have you. Is there any cat you would prefer to be your mentor?" She asked the kit. This was showing favoritism to Larkkit but it wasn't going to hurt any cat. No one was around to hear this conversation.

"Brambletail!" He exclaimed, very excited.

Spottedtail pictured the senior warrior. Brambletail was just a couple moons younger then herself, he had just finished mentoring Sparrowflight. Brambletail was dark brown tom with shades of light brown and cream mixed into his thick fur. The warrior tom also had brilliant amber eyes. He would be a great mentor for Larkkit, who was about five and a half moons old.

"I'll put in a work with Rosestar about that arrangement. Let's go back to camp." Spottedtail said happily. She got to her paws and walked back through the cluster with Larkkit by her side.

* * *

><p>Chapters will be around 1,500 words, just for your information. These are shorter then how I would usually write but this way chapters are written and added to the story sooner.<p>

I have been informed that I have an incorrect name in the Clan. Whitestar should technically be back to his warrior name, Whitespirit, since Rosestar is the current leader. Within the next few chapters I will make that change.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Larkkit trotted happily through the bramble and ivy tunnel and into the camp. Other cats were up and moving about. He spotted Rosestar sitting outside of her den and talking with Brambletail and Mosspelt. When Spottedtail came through the cluster Larkkit watched as Rosestar beckoned the deputy over with her tail. No cat asked Larkkit tail anything so he pranced quickly over to the nursery. The elders said that many moons ago, too many to count, the nursery had once been a fox den. It was large and very roomy. There weren't any plants inside of it just the den walls which were made of solid compacted dirt.

He saw his mother, Silvertail, asleep in her nest. She was all curled up with her tail over her nose. Her silver tabby fur looked warm and welcoming, her blue eyes were hidden behind her closed eyelids. But Larkkit wasn't going to lay down beside her and go back to bed. He looked around the nursery, all the other cats were sleeping, except for Leafwing. Larkkit could tell because her breathing was a relaxed and deep as the others. But her two three moon old kits were asleep next to her. Applefur was the third queen with three kits all four moons old, Mintkit a black and white tom with blue eyes, Berrykit a black tom with amber eyes, and Sunkit a yellowish colored tom with amber eyes. Larkkit had found it odd, since Applefur was a dark reddish she-cat with with blue eyes and Brambletail had dark brown, light brown, and cream in his fur. But Larkkit wasn't going to question the simple colors of the kits fur, why big up a fuss about fur color?

Larkkit just stood in the nursery watching the sleeping queens and kits when Sunkit's head poked up. The yellow tom yawned and trotted over to Larkkit. When Sunkit had gotten up he bumped Minkit who awoke and stalked over to the other two groggily.

"Where have you been Larkkit?" Sunkit meowed. His yellow fur was sticking out in some places since he had just woken up.

"I was with Spottedtail." Larkkit replied.

"Doing what?" Mintkit yawned.

"Just talking to her in the camp clearing." Larkkit said.

"Okay, let's get something from the fresh kill pile. I'm starving." Sunkit said and headed for the entrance of the nursery. Mintkit nodded in agreement and followed leaving Larkkit to follow. Mintkit's fur was black on top and white fur on his under belly and legs. (Mintkit is a black and white tuxedo cat.)

The three toms walked from the nursery over to the fresh kill pile which was in between the warriors den and the apprentices den. The pile was low their only choices were a starling, two mice, a vole, a sparrow, and a squirrel. Larkkit gave each piece of prey a good sniff and wasn't satisfied. He only liked to eat just killed prey, when it was still warm. Sunkit turned away his tail dropped low. Mintkit made a sad face.

"Hello kits. You can choose your prey before I do." Rainpaw said. She had slipped out of the apprentices den and walked over to the fresh kill pile and three kits. Her silver tabby pelt was recently washed and her icy blue eyes were looking over each kit.

"We only eat warm prey." Sunkit mewed to her.

"Suit your self. Though true warriors will eat the prey the Clan has to offer no matter how warm or cold it is. But I think you are in luck, a hunting patrol is due back any moment." She said and plucked up the squirrel from the pile.

Larkkit watched as she carried it over to a small circle of flowers(mostly daises) where the apprentices usually ate their food. Dawnpaw and Stormpaw came out of the apprentices den and said hello to Rainpaw before heading over to the fresh kill pile. Dawnpaw's white fur was also recently washed and her blue eyes scanned the prey hungrily. Stormpaw just simply picked up the vole and turned around to eat with Rainpaw. Stormpaw's fur was silver and grey and she had mossy green eyes.

Rustling and the sounds of cats approaching made Larkkit turn around to face the bramble and ivy cluster. Five cats came through it each holding a mouthful of prey. Pantherclaw's black fur reflected the light from the sun and Larkkit could see that he had three mice dangling from his jaws as well a fat squirrel. Ripplepaw, Pantherclaw's apprentice, trailed behind his mentor carrying a blue bird and a squirrel, his bracken colored pelt was filled with pride for his catch. Pebblepaw, a light brown tom, walked beside his own mentor, Dapplewhisker, while the apprentice carried a rabbit. Dapplewhisker, a black calico she-cat with black and orange patches, carried two vole and a thrush. The last cat was Copperfawn, a pretty light ginger she-cat. She was a young warrior but was an excellent hunter. She had brought home a blue jay, a shrew, a squirrel, and two mice! Thought the warrior she-cat was having difficulties carrying all that prey.

Mews of approval were uttered happily from other warriors and apprentices as the very successful hunting patrol walked past. The commotion had brought Nightpaw, the eldest of the apprentices, out of their respected den. He yawned and licked his lips at the sight of the fresh kill.

"Well done, all of you. But remember the elders and queens must be fed first." Rosestar said. She had came over with Mosspelt, Brambletail, and Spottedtail following closely behind her.

"We can bring the elders something!" Mintkit offered.

"Why don't we let Pebblepaw and Ripplepaw? They can bring some of the prey they caught themselves. Don't worry kits, you'll have your fair share of bringing fresh kill to the elders." Rosestar said soothingly. Mintkit's tail drooped and his shoulders slumped. The two named apprentice rushed off for the elders den with a few pieces of prey.

"Here kits, you can take my squirrel and two mice for the nursery. Make sure to share it with your den mates." Copperfawn said and tossed the fresh kill over to the kits. Sunkit snatched up a mouse and Mintkit grabbed the other leaving the squirrel for Larkkit. The three kits carried the prey back to the nursery. Larkkit was just about to follow the Sunkit and Mintkit inside when Mousespots's cry made him stop cold.

"Help! Please somebody help!" He yowled. He burst into the camp shaking terribly and had a wild frightened look in his eyes.

"Mousespots! What ever is the problem?" Rosestar demanded padding over to the tom.

"It's Hazelnose. She wasn't on any patrols and her nest was cold so I went to look for her. And I found her beside the willow tree, dead. She had kitted early and one has already died." Mousespots explained.

"Robinpaw fetch the kitting herds. I've grabbed the cobwebs, we can still save the kits!" Feathersong called rushing out of the medicine cat den. Larkkit watched as the dark ginger apprentice rushed over into the medicine cats den, only to sprint out a few seconds later with a bundle of herbs in her mouth.

"Spottedtail, Brambletail, and Silvertail go with them! Hurry!" Rosestar called.

Larkkit watched as his mother and the other two warriors ran out of the camp trailing the medicine cats and Mousespots. Mousespots was a pure white tom with misty grey speckles of spots on his legs, back, tail, ears, and face. Then Larkkit's mind pictured Hazelnose. The slim short-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes had been a warrior for about three and a half moons.

The rest of the Clan went back to their daily routine. Larkkit ran into the nursery and dropped the squirrel in front of Leafwing and rushed back out into the main part of the camp. He had to go and find his Clan members who were out in the forest. Yes he was well aware that kits weren't allow out of the camp and that it was highly dangerous for him. But he had a feeling in his gut that told him that he _had_ to get out there.

So that's just what he did. Larkkit slowly crept out of the camp, no cat was even looking his way. Most of them were busy eating the fresh kill or discussion Hazelnose. He stalked slowly past the apprentices den and then around the opening of the warriors den. He was just about to make a dash for the bramble and ivy tunnel when some cat spoke to him.

"Where'd you think your going?" Sunkit meowed. He was standing shoulder to shoulder with his brother Mintkit. Larkkit hadn't even noticed they were following him, he had been too wrapped up in making sure none of the older cats spotted him sneaking out.

"I think StarClan is willing me to go to where Hazelnose is. Don't ask questions. Cover for me if any cat asks." Larkkit replied sternly. Clearly that wasn't the answer the other two kits had expected because they both had dumbfounded expressions on their face. Mintkit nodded and Sunkit dipped his head and Larkkit bounded through the bramble and ivy cluster.

Larkkit raced through his Clan's territory letting the will of StarClan guide his inexperienced paws. Some kind of inner knowledge led him through the forest area in their territory and to the willow tree. Trouble and sadness were waiting for him. Larkkit hid under a clump of dense ferns and watched. He had a perfect view of Hazelnose lying dead along the roots of the willow tree with the medicine cats trying to save her kits. Larkkit could smell blood and knew it wasn't going along very well. He could see one life less bundle of fur lying next to Hazelnose's head, Larkkit assumed it to be the dead kit. There were three others that were squirming around next to their dead mother's belly.

"Mousespots and Brambletail go search for more cobwebs!" Feathersong ordered. The two toms rushed away in search of the cobwebs. "Spottedtail keep licking that kit! Robinpaw lick the other we've done all that we can. It's up to StarClan now." Feathersong began to lick the third kit.

"Should we name them? The kits." Spottedtail asked in between her rhythmic licking. Larkkit saw Feathersong nod.

"This white she-cat will be called Willowkit." Spottedtail said.

"I'll name this tortoiseshell tom Thornkit." Feathersong meowed.

"This red tom will be known as Redkit." Robinpaw declared. Suddenly Robbinpaw gasped and her tail went stiff as a log and she spoke as if the entire Clan was speaking in unison. "_The falling of the leaf, will bring such grief. And it will be at the paws of Red, who should have been dead_." She spoke with a bone tingling chill.


End file.
